


Dean's Got Another Sweater

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas Sweaters, Christmas Time, Cookies, F/M, M/M, Pregnant Jess, Ugly Sweaters, matching sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves christmas sweaters and Cas doesn't. (sorry about to bad summary, let me know if you have a better one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Got Another Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy, let me know what you thought!

“You are going to make yourself sick from all that cookie dough.” Cas told Jess who was sitting across the counter from him.

Jess picked up some more cookie dough and stuck it in her mouth with a smile. “I can’t help it, I’m pregnant.”

“Whatever, just don’t say I never warned you.” Cas answered as he rolled out some dough. Behind him the timer went off for the batch of cookies that were already in the oven.

“I got it.” Mary called grabbing pot holders.

“Ooh, can I have a baked one?” Jess asked.

“Let them cool first.” Cas said. He swatted away Jess’s hand when she reached across the counter for the tray of cookies and Mary laughed.

“Cas?” Dean called from the other room. “Where are you?”

When Cas didn’t answer Dean Mary looked at him questioningly. “I’m not here.” Cas whispered.

“Over here, Dean!” Jess called back. Cas shot her daggers but she only blew him a kiss before snagging a cookie as Dean walked into the kitchen.

“Cas, why aren’t you wearing the sweater I bought you?” Dean asked.

“I,” Cas coughed, “I don’t really like it.”

“What? But what’s not to like? It even matches mine.” Dean whined, holding up Cas’s sweater. It was an off white with the back half of a reindeer printed on it. Dean wore the other half of the reindeer on his sweater.

“Oh, Cas” Jess said reaching for the sweater, “It matches. You _have_ wear this.”

Cas ignored her and started pressing the cookie dough with cookie cutters. “I don’t like Christmas sweaters, Dean, you know that.”

“But Cas,” Dean moaned moving closer until he was standing right next to Cas. “I bought this just for you.”

Cas looked up at Dean and said, “I already wore those other sweaters you got me earlier this month. I’m not wearing anymore.”

Dean stared at Cas sadly before leaving the kitchen, his shoulders hunched. Jess waited until he was out of earshot to turn back to Cas, “That was a bit harsh, don’t you think?”

“He’ll get over it.” Cas said handing Mary a tray of cookies to put in the oven.

The back door opened and Ellen walked in. She pulled off her hat and sat down next to Jess. “Need any help?”

“Here, you can start decorating.” Mary said handing Ellen icing and sprinkles. “Jess, did you want to decorate too?”

Jess wiped her hands on a napkin, “No, I’ll just help eat the cookies.”

“You’ve already eaten like half of the cookies.” Cas muttered under his breath. Jess picked up some stray cookie dough and chunked it across the counter. It hit Cas right in the face. He looked up and pointed his rolling pin at her. “You’re lucky you’re pregnant.”

“Oh yeah, why? You think you could take me?” Jess asked.

“You guys are like siblings with the way you always bicker.” Mary said before Cas could come up with a comeback.

“Well Cas started it.” Jess said with a smile.

The four of them spent all morning making cookies. Cas was in charge of rolling and cutting while Mary and Ellen decorated them and Jess watched, decorating a few. When they were finished Cas picked out a few cookies and took off to find Dean. Everyone else had popped in and out of the kitchen while they were baking except for Dean. Cas stepped out onto the back porch hoping that he hadn’t really hurt Dean’s feelings.

He found Dean reading on the old swing set facing away from the house. Cas treaded through the snow with warm cookies in his hands. “Dean, I brought you some cookies.”

Dean twisted the swing around and looked up at Cas. Cas handed him the cookies and sat down in the snow next to Dean, “Hey, I didn’t hurt your feeling when you tried to get me to wear that sweater, did I?”

Dean reached down and ruffled Cas’s dark hair. “Of course not. I was just messing with you.”

“Good, because I really didn’t like the sweater.” Cas said.

There was a moment of silence and Cas looked up just in time to see Dean tackle him into the snow. “Dean? What are you doing?”

“You’re only wearing a long sleeve shirt and it’s a little cold out.” Dean said pushing Cas back down when he tried to sit up. “Are you cold, Cas?”

Cas tried to get up again, but Dean held him down. “Dean, let me up. I’m going to get all wet and dirty.”

“Are you cold, Cas?” Dean repeated, ignoring what he had said.

“I know what you are doing, Dean and I am not going to put on the sweater.” Cas said.

“Okay.” Dean replied, “Then we’ll just hang out here until you get cold enough.”

***

“Mmm, these are really good. Did Mom make these?” Sam asked Jess in living room.

“Yes, but I helped, too.” Jess answered curling up on the couch next to her husband.

“That’s a lie.” Charlie said from the love seat. “Cas and Ellen helped Mary bake the cookies, Jess just ate the cookie dough.”

“Thanks a lot, Charlie, I was trying to impress him.” Jess said with a smile.

Sam kissed Jess on the cheek, “You always impress me.”

“Toss me one of them cookies before I head out.” Bobby said as he walked behind the couch.

Sam tossed him a cookie, “Where’re you going, Bobby?”

“Beer run. Your mom never stocks up on enough beer.” Bobby answered as he wrapped a scarf around his neck. He bit into his cookie, “Don’t eat all of these cookies, you hear? I want some when I get back.”

As the front door swung shut the back door opened and Dean’s excited voice ghosted through the kitchen and into the living room. “Come on, Cas.”

Jess, Sam, and Charlie stared at the kitchen doorway, waiting to see why Dean sounded so excited. They didn’t have to wait long for Dean to walk in with an unsmiling Cas in tow. Cas’s hair was sticking up everywhere with leaves and grass in it and he was wearing the sweater Dean had been carrying around earlier.

“Look at our sweaters, guys!” Dean said wrapping his arm around Cas’s waist.

Sam coughed back a laugh, “Um, Dean? You’re standing on the wrong side.”

Dean glanced down and chuckled. He pulled Cas to his other side and smiled at everyone, “Look at them now!”

“Is your reindeer pooping?” Charlie asked with a laugh.

Dean looked back down at his sweater and then at Cas’s. “Dammit, Cas. You got dirt on your sweater and it looks like poop.”

Cas crossed his arms, “You’re the one who pushed me to the ground and got me all wet so that I had to put this thing on.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought


End file.
